The present invention relates to a force measuring device, in particular for seat weight determination in a motor vehicle.
Force sensors of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such force sensors is disclosed in the German patent document DE 35 15 126 A1. In this force sensor shown in FIG. 2 a magnet is arranged at a free end of the bar-shaped element, whose position changes in response to an exterior loading of the taking up element relative to a magnetic field-sensitive sensor element, and the sensor element is arranged immovably in the region of a bearing point of the taking up element. Because of the separate arrangement of the magnet and the magnetic field-sensitive sensor element, the correct balancing of the measuring system as well as its mounting in the taking up element are relatively expensive.